


Making Up

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set immediately after the episode "Hired Guns."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #2 and later in One in Ten #4 under the pen name KC.

I left Grand Camore feelin' a little uncertain.  I knew Chance wasn't pissed off or mad at me; he knew I just did what I had to.  But it still bugged me.  I didn't like havin' to say those things to him, even if it did get our butts out of the fire.

And I knew that he knew that I didn't mean a word of what I'd said.  I'd never say anything like that to him and mean it.  Hell, that's why I couldn't come up with anything better than "chicken and watermelon," for Christ's sake.  I might be from the South, but I'm not a redneck, not that kind anyway.  Never have been, never will be.  Too many of my friends growin' up, and in the Corp, were black for that kind of hate to take root inside of me.

Besides, Jason "Chance" Walker is one of the best lookin' men I've ever laid eyes on.  No way I'd piss him off like that.  I wanted to spend a lot more time with him, even if it was just hangin' out as good friends.

I was sure he'd forgiven me for what I'd had to say, but there was one thing I just couldn't forget – his reaction when I'd said that he didn't know who his daddy was.  That pissed him off for real.  Not that he as mad at me, but I knew I'd hit a raw nerve, and for that I was honestly sorry.  And I'd been worrying over it like a kid pickin' at a scab for about a week.

Let's just say that by then I'd had enough.

The only thing I could think of was to invite Chance out for a ride on the Big Dog.  Maybe if we could find a quiet, private spot up the coast someplace we could talk it over.  I needed to make my peace about that comment and move on.  I just hoped he felt the same way.  I thought he would, but there was another part of me that was scared he'd hold it against me.

So, I finally worked my courage up and invited him to come with me on a drive up the Pacific Coast Highway.  It's a pretty ride, the ocean off to the left, the coastal hills and big ol' fancy houses on the right.  It was one of my favorite trips when I needed to get away from L.A. for a while.  I usually ride up to Malibu, but sometimes I make it all the way to Ventura or even Santa Barbara if I'm feelin' really boxed in.

Chance said sure, he'd love to go with me.  And then he said he had a surprise for me.

Now I knew Chance was watchin' a house for a lady-friend of his, but I didn't know that he had access to a motorcycle, too.  He did, he told me.  It was a good lookin' classic Yamaha 400, and I have to tell ya, he looked damned good stradlin' that machine – real damned good.

We met the next day at the Silver Star.  It was around ten or so on a Sunday morning, and the weather was perfect.  We headed out and when we reached the PCH we settled in at comfortable speed.  The highway was pretty quiet, so I shared the lane with Chance, enjoyin' the scenery, includin' him.  He was wearin' a dark purple t-shirt that looked real nice on him and a worn, black bomber jacket.  I'd left my own leather jacket behind, wearing my faded Levi's jacket over a white t-shirt.  We both wore faded jeans, but Chance's were so old they were almost white.  They were tight, too, and I could see his muscles movin' under the worn, soft material.

He also had a plain black helmet on, headgear that mirrored my own taste – if I had to wear a damned helmet I was gonna wear the smallest one possible.

I spotted the Tastee-Freez when we got close to Malibu, and nodded at the sign. Chance gave me a positive wave, and we pulled off, parking side by side at the edge of the small lot.  I pulled off my helmet and left it on the bike.

"Hungry?" I asked as he pulled his helmet off.  "We can wait–"

"No, sounds good," he interrupted, grinning as he set his own helmet on his seat.

I shook my head as he headed for the window.  No wonder the ladies couldn't resist him.  That smile of his could convince a nun to become a stripper.

We bought cheeseburgers, fries and cokes, then carried the food over to a small table near the motorcycles.  Chance pulled off his jacket, tossing it on the end of the table.  My mouth was watering, but I can tell ya, it had nothin' to do with the food.  I watched his dark-brown eyes moving, checkin' out the ladies.  It wasn't long before I was thinkin' about him with one of them, his–

_Oh, man, get a grip!_

I couldn't stop the grin that twisted my lips up.  I wanted to get a grip all right, but not on myself.  But that was a fantasy I kept strictly to myself.  I was afraid if I let that one slip out, he'd kick my teeth down my throat, and he could do it, too.  The man is a finely tuned weapon.

We finished our food and drained our cokes in companionable silence.  I kept lookin' at him, admiring what I saw.  He was enjoyin' the ladies in their tiny bathing suits too much to notice.

Chance is just a little taller than me, maybe six-one or close to six-two, and he has nearly the same build.  I've always thought we'd fit together real good, but I'll tell ya, I never expected to find out if I was right.  But I'm gettin' ahead of the story here. 

"You want some ice cream?" he asked me when we were done.  "My treat."

"Sure," I agreed.  "Chocolate."

He grinned.  "Be right back."

He stood and what was safely tucked inside those snug jeans was all of a sudden real clear from where I was sittin'.  I watched him walk over to the window again and order.  The cones he carried back were both topped with swirls of soft chocolate ice cream.  He handed me mine and we both dug in.

"Hmm," he commented, obviously enjoyin' the treat.

"Yep," I replied, enjoying my own.  "Where's this place you're stayin' at?"

"Topanga Canyon," he said, lickin' ice cream off his lips and makin' my cock shiver.  "It's a little house up where nobody can find it, very private, very peaceful."

"Sounds nice," I said, watching his tongue snake up the side of his cone.  My cock jumped again in response and I looked away before I got myself into some serious trouble.

"You wanna see it?" he asked.  "The ride up the canyon's nice.  We can have supper there.  You can crash if you want, head back in the morning."

"Sounds good," I said, my blood racin' with anticipation.  But believe me, I put that notion back in a dark corner of my mind right quick.  It was enough to be spending the time with the man.

Besides, the house he was watching would be the perfect place for me to bring up the subject I'd been wantin' to talk to him about, I told myself.  Nothing more.  Besides, I'd ridden Topanga Canyon a few times, the road windin' high up into the hills before droppin' down into the San Fernando Valley, but I'd never stopped along the way.  It would be nice to see what the area was really like.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The ride up Topanga was incredible… probably because I had a hard-on the whole damned time.  I let Chance get out in front of me and followed him as he snaked through the curves.  We climbed nearly to the summit before he turned off onto a narrow dirt road.  There was no house in sight that I could see.

We rode for what seemed like miles, goin' slow because the terrain was rough and the trail was a little neglected.  Pines, oaks and all kinds of scrub native to the California wilds crowded in around us.  The sunlight fell through the leaves, dappling the ground we were riding over.  It was real pretty.  And not what you'd expect, so close to LA.

We finally emerged into a clearing, a small cabin sittin' at the center.  Chance parked next to the wooden building and pulled off his helmet.  "This is it," he said as I joined him.

He led the way onto the cabin's porch, which ran along the entire front of the rough-hewn structure.  A narrow log railing around the porch gave the place a real cozy feel.  A big overstuffed sofa sittin' along the wall made it seem homey, too.

"Janey's an artist," Chance explained, fishing into a front pocket for the keys.  "She hides out here, works, then goes out to market her sculptures.  She's got a house in Santa Monica, too."

My cock twitched as I imagined Chance posing naked for her, but I immediately shut that image down and nodded, trying not to stare at the bulge in his tight jeans.

Chance opened the front door and I stepped inside, walking into another world all shoved into one big room.  The necessities were all on one side of the room – kitchen, tub, sink, toilet – while the rest of the space was full of a hodgepodge of color and clutter from cans, jars, and tubes of paint to bags of clay; canvases and Masonite board stacked against the walls, some of it filled with abstract splashes and curls, some of it blank.  In the middle of it all was a huge worktable with a raccoon about three feet high right in the middle.  The creature was sitting, its arms stretched out like it was begging for food.  It had a pleading look, too, that made me want to feed the damned thing.  Up against a wall was another, smaller table with other pieces, all animals: squirrels, rabbits, a dog, a cat, even a river otter.  I shook my head and smiled.  So much for my idea about the nude!

"It's kind of a mess," Chance said.  "Sorry about that."

"No," I replied, "it kinda reminds me of my grandpap's workshed."  I shook my head and smiled again, remembering the man and the shed.  "That used to be the safest place in the world as far as I was concerned.  This is kinda like that, too.  It's real… comfortable."

Chance nodded.  "Yeah, I think so, too.  Janey's been up here 'bout thirty-two years."

My eyes rounded.  "Thirty-two?"

Chance chuckled softly.  "Janey Corbin's sixty-some years old, Benny Ray."

"Oh," I replied, all other thoughts disappearing when I noticed the bed sitting in the corner.  It was just a thick mattress sitting on the floor, covered with an assortment of pillows and quilts.  And all I could think about was what it would be like to lay him down on those blankets and–

_Stop, stop, stop!_

"You want a beer?" Chance asked, walking over to the fridge and pulling the door open.

"Sure," I said, my throat suddenly dry.

He grabbed two cans out and tossed me one.  I caught it, then followed him back outside.  We each claimed a corner of the sofa and took a couple long swallows from the cans.  I knew I had to have my say, so I cleared my throat and said, "You know, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Chance asked.  "What for?"

I looked out at the thick tangle of trees and brush and said, "Ya know… those things I said on that last mission."

Chance chuckled softly.  "Benny Ray, you don't honestly think I thought you were for real, do you?"

"No," I admitted.  "It's just– Hell, Chance, it wasn't easy, sayin' those things, and I just wanted to say I was sorry for havin' to do it.  It ain't somethin' you should have ta hear."

Chance didn't say anything for a moment, then he nodded and grinned at me. "I appreciate that, I really do.  But don't worry, I knew what you were doing."

I nodded and took another long swallow.  "And I guess what I really wanted to say was that I was sorry about that crack I made about your daddy."

Chance's expression got kind of hard, but he thawed real quick.  "Yeah, I guess that's kind of a sore spot with me."

"Too close to the truth?"

He nodded.  "I never knew my father.  He, uh, decided he didn't need to get saddled with a family."

"Gotta be hard," I said, "havin' to be the man of the house."

Chance nodded.  "It was, but you know, looking back now, I wouldn't change the way things were."

I respected that.  It meant he knew that growin' up hard was part of what had made him the man he was.  It's a hard lesson to learn, and I oughta know, took me long enough.

"You have a man in your life, Benny Ray?  As a kid, I mean."

I nodded.  "My daddy died when I was a little, but my grandpap and great-grandpap kept me on the straight and narrow.  Wasn't easy, either."

"I'll bet," he grinned at me.

"You?"

"Not really, not on a regular basis, not until I was in my teens."

He stopped then and looked at me like he was sizing me up, tryin' to see if the truth would fit on me.  It sent a chill down my spine.

"My mother remarried then.  My step-father was a real son-of-a-bitch.  When she divorced him I was glad to see him go.  But by then I was already in the Army."

"He have anything to do with that?"

Chance flashed me a smile.  "In a round-about way, I guess.  The guys I saw down at the recruiter's office were everything he wasn't.  I knew I wanted to be more like them than him."

I grinned.  "Yeah, those guys made an impression on me, too."

He paused again and that look came back.  It was like lookin' down the dark barrels of a shotgun, and it felt about as dangerous.

"I guess he wasn't that bad… until he found out one of my secrets," Chance said softly.

I was too scared to say anything.  I don't know how, or why, but there was part of me that knew exactly what that secret was.  It was the same one I'd been keeping all my life, too.  But unless he said it out loud, there was nothin' I could do.

He looked out at the bikes, then back at me.  "He caught me one afternoon, making out in my bedroom when I was supposed to be at school.  Hell, he was supposed to be at work, too, but he'd gotten fired the week before and hadn't told my mom."

I shook my head and tried to look sympathetic.  "Oh man, that's gotta bite."

Chance snorted softly and shook his head.  "If it'd been a girl I don't think he would've cared…"  He met my eyes again.  "But it wasn't a girl.  It was another boy."

I swallowed hard, but my eyes never left him.  "Now that _really_ bites," I replied, my voice thick.

Chance tossed back the rest of his beer, then tossed the empty can into a 5-gallon bucket that was already half-full of empty cans.  Then he looked at me again. "That don't bother you?"

I shook my head.  "Been there a few times myself," I admitted before I could think enough not to.  "Didn't get caught, though."

He chuckled at my tease, his dark gaze roaming over my body so intently it was like he was touchin' me.  My breath caught when the tip of his tongue slipped out to dart over his lips and I felt my poker swell with desire.  I'd wanted him for almost a year, and now there he was, sitting in front of a cabin, in the middle of nowhere, and he'd just told me he'd made it with at least one guy.  I was in trouble, deep, serious trouble, because I wasn't sure I could leave without at least askin' if he'd take a tumble with me.

"Guess that's why I still overcompensate," he said, finally looking back out at the trees.

"You mean all the pretty ladies?"

He nodded.

"Ever, uh–"

"With another guy after that?"

"Yeah," I said, because he still wasn't lookin' at me.

"A couple times," he admitted.  "But I was always holding back."  He shook his head.  "Guess I couldn't help thinking that he was gonna walk in on me again."

"Ain't no one gonna walk in on ya out here," I offered.  "Bring 'im out here."

Chance stared at the trees a moment longer, then looked at me, asking, "You want another beer?"

"Sure," I said, even though the one I was holding was still half full.

He stood and walked past me on the way to the door.  I could see his hard-on clear as day, and that image had me as hard as a rock myself in a second flat.  Without thinking I stood up and followed him inside, closing the door behind me.  Part of my mind was hollering for me to get the hell out of there, but another part knew that if I stayed I was gonna get what I'd been wanting for so long.

He stopped about halfway across the room, and after a long pause he turned around and started to unbutton his jeans.  His gaze stayed locked on mine, drillin' me with raw desire.  I couldn't help myself, my feet were movin' before I could stop myself.

But to be honest, I think I would've stopped if it wasn't for the fact that, as I moved toward him, Chance's entire body slumped with relief.  He really wanted this, maybe even as much as I did.

He had his zipper down by the time I reached him, but my focus was someplace else.  I pulled off his t-shirt before I did anything because I wanted to see his chest.  I ran my hands over his smooth, light-brown skin, my thumbs lingering over his nipples to see if he was sensitive there.  His eyes closed and he pressed him chest against my thumbs.  Oh yeah, he liked that, just like I did.

When I leaned in to lick one of those hard, dark nubs, he pulled down his jeans and briefs.

I took a step back and glanced down at his pole, which looked like a long, dark lance.  Before I could really think about it, I was kneeling to take care of it.  He groaned when my mouth closed around him, his eyes closing again.  Then he reached out and clutched the sides of my head, thrusting a couple of time and coming almost instantly.  The only thing I could do was swallow the salty jism shooting down my throat in mighty squirts.  The whole time he groaned "Oh, God" and "Oh yeah" over and over.

He stayed inside my mouth until he softened because I kept my tongue working, playin' him lightly, sucking the soft flesh and that thick knob.  But he finally pulled out, apologizing as he did.

"It's been a while.  I usually don't go so fast."

"It's all right," I said with a grin as I stood.

Before I knew what was happening, he reached out and cupped my crotch, murmuring softly about how good I felt.  My eyes closed and I was lost in the sensations his kneading fingers were sparking thought my lower belly.  I could feel him unbuttoning my jeans, then, reachin' in to pull me out.  My cock sprang up at him, and he took a hold of it, giving it a long pull.

"I want you to love me, Benny Ray," he said softly.  "I want to feel this buried inside of me."

My eyes opened and I swallowed hard.  "You sure, man?"

He nodded.  "Women with toys, it just isn't the same.  I want the real thing, _now_."

Man, oh, man, this was going fast.  Too fast for my taste.  I like to love nice and slow, but I knew Chance wanted it.  I quickly pulled off my boots and socks, then my jeans and t-shirt while he watched, then did the same.  Naked, we stood, exploring one another for a while.  My hands finally wandered around to his backside and I found his crack.  I slid a finger down its length and he bucked forward, his teeth chompin' lightly on the top of my naked shoulder.  I slowly backed him to the bed and he flopped down on his stomach.

"There's lube and condoms in my bag," he said thickly, arranging a couple of the pillows under his hips.

I reached over and grabbed the small blue gym-bag sitting on the floor by the bed and rummaged through it until I found the KY and a box of Trojans. 

I know he wanted me to hurry, but I took my time with him, lubing my fingers and probing him with one finger, then two, and finally going in to the hilt with three.

"Oh, God.  Do it, Benny Ray, please.  Do it now," he pleaded as I finger-fucked him a little more, stretching him out real good.  "Give it to me, Benny Ray."

Pulling my fingers free, I quickly rolled on one of the condoms, then lubed myself up real good.  He pushed his ass up, offering himself to me.  I spread his cheeks so I could watch, then positioned myself against his pink pucker and pushed. My cock slid smoothly into that sweet black hole, sinking several inches.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed, squeezing me so hard with his muscles that I thought I was gonna come right then and there.  "Easy, man," I panted, silently thanking Mary Ellen for reading all those sex books and making me learn how to hold out.  "Easy."

I stayed still, just enjoying where I was and how hot and tight he was.  I couldn't look away from the sight of me buried inside of him.  Before too long he moaned softly and pushed back, forcing me deeper.  I slowly drew out until just my knob was trapped inside his chute, then slid back in with one solid stroke that left me buried almost all the way.

"Oh man, that's good, so good," he groaned, humping his hips back against me. "Come on, Benny Ray, give it to me.  Really give it to me."

To answer, I set a steady tempo, pulling out almost all the way, then thrusting back all the way to my root.  That sent him looking for his own cock after a few strokes. I could feel him starting to work himself.  I really didn't want to go that fast, but Chance looked like he might be good for a few repeats, just like me, so I let myself go, humpin' his sweet ass with all I had.

He shoved back to meet each stroke, beggin' me to fuck him harder.  I picked it up again, slammin' into him, hitting so hard my nuts slapped against his and he was coming again, calling out as he did.  His muscles squeezed me tight with each shot he sent into the blanket, and that sent me over the edge.  I offered up something between a scream and a growl as I filled the condom with my juice.

When I was done, I eased Chance down but stayed on top of him, my cock lying tired and happy in his crease.  I rubbed my body along his and whispered into his ear, "Some ride, amigo."

He chuckled and reached a hand back to squeeze my thigh. 

I guess I don't have to tell you that I stayed over that night.  He went down on me during the night, suckin' my cock like a nipple-starved baby.  I reached down for him and he pushed his cock into my hand.  We pulled come out of each other, me without ever opening my eyes, though I was wide awake.

In the morning I wasn't sure if it was all real or just a dream, but then I found dried come everywhere and I knew it was real.

Later, when I started to get dressed, Chance stopped me, saying, "No way, man, I wanna look."

"Damn, Chance, it's cold in here," I complained, but to be honest, I was damned glad he wanted to look.

"Okay," he said, grinning at me, "tell you what, you can put on your jacket and your socks, even your boots if you want to, but keep those briefs and jeans off.  I've been wanting to see that dick for so long I'm gonna get a good long look before you put it away."

I did what he said, and even managed to get warm when he turned up the heat  a little.  He pulled on a flannel shirt, but that was it.

"You damned well better leave that open," I half-growled.

He chuckled and walked over to make us breakfast and coffee.  I got a good long look at him, too, and I have to tell you, I really enjoyed the color of his skin, the way his muscles moved, and the way his cock bounced a little on his thigh when he walked.

Over breakfast we talked some more.  He knew exactly where I was coming from, and, more importantly, he knew that I respected him.  I also realized that I didn't want to leave.  I wanted to stay and love him, again and again, and when I got quiet thinking about that, he asked, "So, you want to spend the day?"

I reached out and rested my hand over his.  "I'd like that."

"Good," he said, standing.

Together we washed and dried the dishes.  I was just leaning over to return the towel to the rack when he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.  He thrust his hips forward and I felt his raw need pressing against his thigh.

"You don't have to worry about getting caught," he said.  "It's secluded up here.  You can do anything, anywhere."  He circled his hips, bouncing his cock off mine.  "Let's go outside.  The sun's up."

"Among other things," I added.  I had every intention of following him out the door, but I couldn't resist pulling him to me, trapping our cocks between us.  I humped his belly for a few seconds before he pulled away with a growl.

"Come on," he ordered, swinging by the bed on his way out, grabbing the lube and a condom.

I watched his naked butt go out the door, my throbbing cock following after him.  He was standing at the railing and I walked over to stand next to him.  Leanin' forward, I looked out at the two motorcycles.  "Looks like it'll be another good day for a ride."

"You better believe it," he said, moving behind me and wrappin' his arms around my chest, sliding his pole up along my crack.

I opened my legs a little and leaned forward, inviting him in.  I silently hoped he'd take it slower than he wanted me to go the day before.  I'd never had a cock up my ass, just a couple of fingers.  The weird thing?  I think he knew that.

He grabbed the lube off the rail and coated a finger, then began to prepare me, goin' nice and slow.  After a little bit, every time he probed into my tight ass I squirmed back, driving him in to the hilt.  It was what I'd been dreaming about for months, and I was going to enjoy every moment.  He shifted to two fingers, stretchin' me more and I groaned, long and low.

The sun rose up over the trees, shining down on us like some kind of a spotlight. He reached up with his free hand and pulled off my jacket.  I helped, shrugging out of it.

The fingers disappeared for a second while he pulled off his flannel, and I moaned over their absence.  They returned quickly, joined by a third, pressing deeply into me, makin' me want to scream.  Then he reached around me, holding out my jacket and his flannel shirt.  I draped both in front of me so I could lean against the wooden railing while his hand rubbed over my hairy chest, squeezing and pulling at my nipples.  I groaned and pressed back, sinking his fingers in as far as they'd go, then squirmed, trying to push them in even farther.

He laughed and pulled out, tracing one fingertip around the lubed rim of my ass.

I groaned again, then pleaded for him to get on with it.

He replied with another laugh, but I could hear him rolling the condom on and lubing his pole.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, feeling a little scared, but ready to know if this was going to be as good as I'd dreamed it would be.

I felt his head press against my hole and willed myself to relax.  He pushed, the pressure slow and steady until he finally slipped inside me.  I jerked a little, a brief flare of pain comin' and goin' almost immediately.  He didn't move, letting me adjust, but he did sigh and say softly, "You're so tight.  You ever done this before?"

I shook my head and gripped the railing so I could push back, embedding him a little deeper.

"Easy, Benny Ray," he cooed, his hands rubbing over my back and chest, his fingers teasing at my nipples again.  "Go slow, get used to it."

I closed my eyes, relaxing into the feelings that shook though me.  When it felt right, I starting rocking back on his cock, slowly swallowing a little more of him. He reached down, pulling on my cock, squeezin' the head tight in his fingers.  My precome and the lube made his fingers slick and he worked me until I was shoving back on his pole, pushing it deeper and deeper inside of me.  When he was buried all the way he shifted his hands so he holding onto my hips.

"Lean over more," he instructed and I complied, eagerly.

With one long, slow stroke he pulled back out until just the crown of his pole was still inside me.  I squeezed hard, trapping him before he could pull out all the way and was rewarded by a low half-growl.  I relaxed and he thrust back inside me, not stopping until he was buried to the root.  Before long he was ridin' me hard and I was urging him on, shoving back to sink each piercing stab as deep as it could go.

I let out a howl as I came and watched as powerful arcs of cum shot off the porch, landing in the dirt.  Each pulse sent my ass back onto his cock, and it was that recoil that finally undid him.  I felt him shoot into the condom.  I squeezed and squeezed, milking him dry.

Even when he was empty, it took him a while to soften, and he stayed up my ass, one hand on my thigh, the other squeezing my soft dick while he waited.

"I might never get back on a bike," he said.  "I mean, there are rides and there are _rides_."

When he finally pulled out, I slumped back against him and he held me there, running his hands over my chest again.  After a while he backed us to the overstuffed sofa and eased us down.  Spent as we were, it felt great to just lie there together, his soft cock pressed against my ass, mine lolling over my thigh.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder.  "Funny," I said.  "You don't realize that you're lonely until someone stumbles into your life."

"You can forget lonely," he said.  "I've been dreaming about this way too long to make it a one-off."

I rubbed my back against his chest and felt his nipples harden in response.  "Really?"

"Really."

I shut my eyes, enjoying the feel of him against me and the feel of the sun on my skin.  "How long's this lady gonna be gone?" I asked.

"Two more days," Chance replied sleepily.

"Hmm," I replied.  "Guess that means I'm gonna have to go get some clothes."

"Why?" he asked.

I laughed.  He had a point.  It wasn't like we were gonna need 'em, and you know, I was right.

He reached around and stroked my chest, making my nipples hard.  I groaned and felt my cock start to stir again.  It surprised me.  "How many times you think we can make love in two days?" I asked.

I felt him laugh under me.  "Don’t know," he said, pinching one of my nipples. I ground my ass against his pole and felt it start to grow.  "Guess we can find out."

"Sounds like a helluva plan," I gasped as he pulled and twisted on my nipple.

Instead of a reply, he bent his head and began kissing and biting the back of my neck while one hand continued to work my tit, the other finding my once-again hard pole.  His still-slick fingers curled tightly around my shaft and squeezed.  I couldn't reach him, but I rubbed my hands up and down his legs.

His cock swelled under me, slipping into the crack of my ass when I wiggled my butt against him.  I heard his breath catch and I squeezed my cheeks together, trapping him in my crack.  He humped against my tight embrace, his hands jacking me, pinching me at the same time.

I tightened and relaxed my ass muscles and he found my tempo, thrusting to met my moves.  The friction over my pucker was driving me crazy.  I wanted him back inside of me, but I knew I wasn't ready for that.  Still, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more.

He bit down on my shoulder and I squeezed him as hard as I could.  We both moaned.

"Benny Ray," he grunted, torturing my tit some more.  My fingers dug into his muscular thighs.  "I need you," he groaned.  "Please."

I wasn't sure how to move without hurting him, but he made the decision for me, using his leg to help me roll off of him.  I turned around and he pulled his knees up against his chest, exposing his ass to me.  I looked down at my cock.  I was slick, but was it enough?

"It's okay," he hissed.  "I'm ready."

The expression of pure need on his face chased away any doubts I had.  I climbed between his legs on the sofa and he draped his legs over my shoulders, his ass hangin' right above my pole.  I reached into his crack and found his hole.  He must have lubed himself earlier because he was slick.  He pushed down, trying to impale himself on my finger.  "Benny Ray," he begged.

Grabbin' the root of my cock to hold myself steady, I used my finger as a guide to position myself.  When I pressed my knob against his pucker, Chance whimpered.  That sound undid me.  I couldn't help it, I shoved upward, hard, sliding almost all the way in with that single stroke.

"Yes," he hissed, his muscles clutching at me.  "Fuck me, Benny Ray.  Give me all you've got."

His words and the need in his eyes were all it took.  I pounded into his ass as hard and as fast as I could.  Chance met each thrust, jerkin' his hips down as best he could, trying to take in more of my cock.  His raw need swelled my pole, filling him even more.  He moaned with pleasure.

I reached up and pushed his legs off my shoulders, pressin' his thighs against his chest.  That gave me more leverage and I was able to slam into his ass deeper.  He moaned louder, chanting, "Yes, God yes.  Harder, Benny Ray, harder.  Give me more."

I pulled back farther, stabbin' into him harder and deeper, repeating the maneuver over and over.  The sensation was indescribable.  He was so hot, so tight, so damned smooth.

"Yes," he moaned.  "That's it.  Faster."

I obliged, shifting forward a little so I could reach down with one hand and grab his cock and pull.  I felt the tip of my dick bounce off his prostrate.  He cried out, startin' to shake.  I hit it again and his cock pulsed, another cry catchin' in his throat, escaping as another long, low whimper.

I thrust in hard, deep, hittin' his gland for a third time and he almost screamed, his whole body quaking like he was hooked to a live current as he shot his load, the short bursts of juice landing across his chest and mine.

          "So good," he growled.

          With each shot of his come, I drilled myself into his ass.  On his last shot, I stabbed him as hard and as deep as I could.  Buried in his hot tightness I felt his muscles suckin' at me, tryin' to pull the come right out of my balls.  I felt my nuts pull up in reply, and then I was coming, shootin' deep into Chance's core.  The pleasure that washed over me lasted forever.  At least, it felt like forever.

          I collapsed on top of Chance.  He wrapped his arms and legs around me, laughing softly.  "Benny Ray, you can do that anytime."

          I laughed too.  "Oh yeah?  Well, not for a while I can't," I complained.

          "Wimp," he teased.

          "This place got a shower?"

          "No, but the tub's big enough for two."

          "You're on," I said, then added, "Damn, I'm hungry."

          "Let's get that bath.  I'll even wash your back."

          "Now _that's_ a plan."

          How we got into the cabin I'll never know.  But the tub was big enough for two, breakfast was great, and we _did_ find out how many times we could make love in two days… Oh, and we've broken the record since then.


End file.
